


baby, you drive me wild

by joshurideul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ?????? i guess, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, are we surprised, hoshi's wild, squint and u see seokmin, wonwoo's whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshurideul/pseuds/joshurideul
Summary: soonyoung has always been a little too wild for his own good. and wonwoo may or may not have always liked it.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 36





	baby, you drive me wild

**Author's Note:**

> basically soonyoung is just chaos in human form but wonwoo still loves him for it. im just soft. enjoy<3

the last time wonwoo got into trouble, he almost went to jail. somehow, he agreed to help soonyoung steal a cat from the animal shelter because he was (and still is) an absolute fool for him. fortunately, the owner had made a deal with soonyoung to take him in instead of stealing him and they both went home without getting the police involved. 

that was two months ago. god knows how many times he and soonyoung got into trouble. and yet, he still sticks around soonyoung because he is absolutely whipped for him. this doesn't surprise anyone. 

and today, soonyoung dragging him to sneak into the library after hours. it's not like he could say no, not when soonyoung's starry eyes and pouty lips are begging him to go. he is definitely whipped. 

"what exactly do you want to do here?" wonwoo asks. "you don't exactly go crazy at the idea of going to the library." 

"i don't know, you tell me." soonyoung says as he's guiding wonwoo inside the library, holding a flashlight on his right hand and holding his hand on the other. "you're the one who wanted to try sneaking into the library in the middle of the night." 

"soon, that was when we were like five. i don't exactly want to go to jail because of a stupid idea i had when i was a kid." 

"you know what they say, curiosity kills the cat." 

"yeah, and makes them rot in jail." 

soonyoung rolls his eyes. they stop and sit down at one of the tables near the isle of fiction novels. wonwoo narrows his eyes when he sees soonyoung take a blanket from his bag. his eyes widen when he takes out pillows. 

"okay, what are you doing?" 

"uh, making a fort, silly." 

"what do you mean—" wonwoo lowers his voice because he was practically shouting at the blonde boy. "what do you mean making a fort? don't tell me you're planning to sleep here?" 

"we're sleeping here." soonyoung sounds serious. "and you can't say no, okay?" 

wonwoo wants to rip his hair out. this man is so stressful to live and be with, but he loves him to death so what the fuck is he gonna do? say no? 

"i can't believe i'm dating you." 

"oh, you better believe it, baby." soonyoung says as he gives wonwoo a kiss. when soonyoung pulls away, he starts wiggling his eyebrows. "also, didn't you want to do something sexy tonight?" 

wonwoo rolls his eyes and playfully pushes soonyoung. "yeah, but i didn't think it would be in a library, soon." 

"well, i think it's pretty hot." soonyoung kisses wonwoo again, and this time wonwoo deepens their kiss. and yeah, maybe they made out that night. maybe they did more than that. maybe they woke up an hour before the library opens. maybe they wiped the table clean and run for their lives as they heard seokmin, one of the volunteers there, opening the door. 

it doesn't matter though, they're home cuddling with their cat in between them. wonwoo can't believe he just had sex in the library with soonyoung. now, he'll never be able to read at that table or go near the fiction novels isle without thinking of him. he thinks that soonyoung may be a little too wild for his own good (his meaning wonwoo and soonyoung's). and he wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
